Las ventajas de ser un Holmes
by NariInverse
Summary: Grande fue la sorpresa de John Watson y de Sherlock Holmes encontrarse con sus homónimos en el colegio Howgarts, a ojos de los detectives será un interesante año lleno de aventuras. AU Harry Potter.
1. Discombobulate

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son creaciones de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y son adaptados por Guy Ritchie para la Warner y por la BBC y el universo donde están es creación de J.K Rowling, al igual que algunos personajes, mi único fin es entretener._

_Buenas noches, o días a todos, bueno, este es el inicio de un long fic que espero arduamente terminar. Es una historia totalmente difícil de llevar puesto que llevaré a cuatro personajes principales al mismo tiempo. La idea nació un día chateando con mi mejor amiga, la cual me dijo que tan genial podía ser un crossover de las películas de Sherlock Holmes con la serie de Sherlock de la BBC en el universo de Harry Potter. La idea me encantó e hice dos primeros capítulos, los cuales no me llenaron, pues es un tema demasiado, mucho muy extenso como para sacar capítulos de mil palabras. Así que comenzaré de nuevo. La idea es la siguiente: haré dos fics, quizá tres, el primero constará de la primer película adaptada y de la primera temporada. Los títulos de los capítulos son los de la banda sonora de la película. Este fic es para y por mi colega, que es al mismo tiempo mi mejor amiga. Espero les guste._

* * *

**1. Discombobulate.**

Watson puso los pies en el asiento acostándose por completo, alisó su capa nueva para que no se le arrugara, y bajo los vivos color escarlata de la túnica, lustró con sus manos su nueva insignia de prefecto. Cerró los ojos un par de minutos y después se asomó por la ventana. El tren estaba a nada de emprender la marcha y pensó que en cuanto abandonaran el andé tendría que comenzar con sus labores de prefecto. Suspiró al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba cómo soportaría el largo viaje a Hogwarts sin aburrirse, porque era un hecho que su amigo, Holmes, no podría entrar al compartimiento reservado a los delegados y prefectos. Aunque en parte agradecía pasar al menos las primeras seis horas (que era aproximadamente el tiempo que duraba el trayecto de Londres al colegio) lejos de su amigo. No tenía nada en contra de Holmes, solamente que su amigo era un tanto… pesado, competitivo, egocéntrico y sinvergüenza. Bueno, en realidad sí tenía algunas cosas en contra de Holmes, pero todo aquello se resolvía con unos buenos golpes y después unas sonrisas. Así de buena era su amistad con Sherlock Holmes, aquel maldito genio observador y presumido.

En cuanto el Expreso de Hogwarts comenzó su camino, Watson se sentó, ya que en cualquier momento podría Holmes cruzar la puerta y decirle que seguramente se la había pasado acostado todas las vacaciones como para seguir acostado. Pasó un niño con la túnica totalmente negra corriendo, el prefecto supuso que se trataba de un niño de primer año buscando un lugar vacío y sin mayores dónde se pudiera sentar. Pasado ni un minuto vio a otros chicos corriendo en el pasillo y Watson pensó con pesar que era de cumplir con sus nuevas obligaciones, así que se puso de pie, alisó de nuevo su túnica, volvió a pasar sus manos por la insignia y dio un paso hacia enfrente para salir a la acción. Sin embargo había sido demasiado lento en decidir salir, ya que Holmes estaba afuera intentando abrir la puerta. Cuando el otro chico entró, John Watson dio un paso hacia atrás para dejarle entrar. El chico que recién había entrado no era tan alto como lo era Watson mismo, en realidad el prefecto se sorprendió por verse mucho más alto que Holmes.

–Vaya, eso sí que fue interesante – Dijo el chico de baja estatura mientras se sacudía la túnica y soltando mucho polvo. Watson, al verse rodeado por la suciedad endureció su rostro e intentó mirar hacia enfrente, pero no hacia su amigo.

El chico que recién había llegado también se sacudió su cabello que llevaba lleno de polvo, pasando de un tono cenizo a un brillante tono de castaño oscuro, soltó aire satisfecho y después se dejó caer en el asiento donde anteriormente había estado acostado el rubio. El prefecto de Gryffindor suspiró pidiendo paciencia silenciosamente y se dio la vuelta para poder hablar con el otro león, quien aún seguía sacudiéndose la túnica.

–¡Holmes! Es el primer día, no estamos ni a mitad de camino y ya te estás metiendo en problemas – Watson se lo dijo de forma casi suplicante, su amigo volteó a verlo de forma sonriente pero indiferente.

–¡Watson! Creciste demasiado – Le dijo el moreno levantándose para abrazarlo, el prefecto le devolvió el afecto y se sentó después en el asiento de enfrente.

–Holmes, vienes lleno de polvo ¿en el tren? ¿qué hiciste ahora?

El más pequeño en estatura se levantó de nuevo y comenzó a morar el portaequipaje donde estaba el baúl del rubio.

–Nada que sea romper las reglas mi querido amigo, mas no deberías reprenderme, ya que tú mismo las has roto por igual.

Watson miró con mala cara cómo su amigo daba golpecitos a su baúl mientras prácticamente se colgaba del portaequipaje, pues no alcanzaba con esa estatura que tenía.

–Salvándote la vida Holmes – El prefecto dijo aquello como si fuera totalmente obvio. Aprovechó que su amigo estaba dándole la espalda para quitarse la insignia de prefecto y así evitar burlas por parte del moreno. Después de un rato que Holmes tuvo la nariz metida en el portaequipaje, dejó su actividad y de nuevo se sentó.

–Traes ropa nueva, todo lo de tu uniforme es nuevo, el baúl también está siendo estrenado, no sabía que te ibas a comprar un lechuza nueva para este año, no lo habías dicho, quizá se te olvidó. Pero este bicho no es una lechuza, se trata de un búho real, hermoso ejemplar he de reconocer. Igual, detrás de tu baúl nuevo, por cierto, noté una nueva escoba Nimbus 2009, lo cual me dice que este período vacacional has estado practicando para entrar al equipo de quidditch. Pero todo eso no me dice la razón de todos estos regalos de papi Watson, pero si miro tu túnica y noto el agujero hecho por un alfiler y que cuando llegué traías un adorno en ese mismo lugar, llego a la conclusión de que fuiste nombrado prefecto y no te tomaste la molestia de avisarme en vacaciones, a lo cual te felicito, ya que se me hará mucho más fácil conseguir mis usuales ingredientes.

El prefecto se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras apoyaba el brazo en una pierna.

–Entonces comprendes que tengo que ir a donde están los prefectos – Watson lo dijo lentamente como para que su amigo entendiera y no estallara.

–Oh, claro Watson, ve a socializar y hacer amigos, mientras muero de soledad.

Esto lo dijo exagerando: al mismo tiempo que lo decía con un tono de voz completamente dramático y se acostó en el asiento como si sufriera. John Watson sonrió ligeramente de forma triunfal y se levantó. A nada de cerrar la vuelta corrediza se dirigió a su amigo de cabellos revueltos.

–Te veo en el Gran Comedor viejo amigo– Y cerró la puerta corrediza.

–No olvides llevar tu distintivo de prefecto, Watson – Dijo Holmes ya completamente solo.

* * *

–¿John? ¿Watson? – Un niño regordete de lentes rectangulares dijo casi gritando hacia el pasillo. Pareciera que el chico le había hablado a la nada, pero después de unos segundos se asomó por la puerta un pequeño niño de once años con el cabello de un color dorado sin brillo y una gran túnica de color negro en su totalidad.

–Stamford – Dijo el pequeño con una expresión de sorpresa, el chico regordete rio estruendosamente y le hizo señas para que pasara.

–¡Quién lo diría! John y yo juntos hacia Hogwarts.

El niño se sentó enfrente de Stamford con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, después sonrió y se inclinó hacia el niño de lentes para hacerse oír por su compañero.

–Que casualidad ¿no? Digo, yo pensaba que al recibir esa carta jamás volvería a ver a alguno de mis compañeros de la primaria – Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El niño sentado enfrente de él hizo un ademán como si todo eso no importara.

–Casualidad que tú estés aquí John, yo esperaba con ansias recibir la carta.

John puso cara de no entender aquello y Stamford se tomó la molestia de explicarle que él era un mestizo de sangre, su padre era mago, mientras su madre era muggle. Le explicó que fue a una escuela normal por petición de su padre y que después de dos hermanas sin magia en la sangre, él era el orgullo de su padre, un mago orgulloso de tener un hijo mago.

John lo miraba asombrado mientras el niño de lentes terminaba su narración; cuando terminó, John llevó sus labios hacia el interior de la boca y asintió.

–¿Y nadie en la escuela sabía de ti?

–Bueno, no tenía porqué decirlo.

El rubio asintió de nuevo convencido, se recargó por fin y aliviado de no ir solo en el camino y puso atención al compartimiento donde estaban. Un tren normal. Después prestó atención a un detalle que no había notado cuando se sentó enfrente de Stamford: un niño que seguramente era de primer año al igual que ellos, estaba dormido y totalmente recargado en el respaldo del asiento. John lo señaló y el de anteojos chasqueó un dedo cas sin hacer ruido.

–Es hijo de un amigo de mi padre, se llama…

–Sherlock Holmes – Dijo el niño que estaba dormido. Ahora estaba completamente despierto con sus ojos caleidoscópicos totalmente abiertos. John dio un vistazo a su ropa y descubrió la exagerada pulcritud del chico, estaba totalmente limpio, con la túnica perfectamente puesta y su cabello negro y rizado bien peinado.

John tendió su mano para saludarlo, pero el chico no se movió y sus ojos pasaron del rostro de John a la mano de éste.

–Soy…

–No hace falta que lo digas John, porque ¿puedo decirte así? A pesar de lo que piensan Stamford y tú, no estaba dormido, simplemente pensaba – Sherlock alzó los hombros con las últimas dos palabras como si eso fuera totalmente normal, pensar y no hacer otra cosa.

John torció la boca y bajó su mano, después volvió a mirar al chico de lentes y éste se disculpó por las acciones del otro niño con una sonrisa tímida. John miró de reojo a Sherlock y después hacia la ventana.

–Ambos padres muggles ¿cierto?

John se volteó rápidamente hacia Sherlock y se encontró con la mirada del chico puesta en él.

–¿Algún problema con eso Holmes? – Le dijo Stamford con aire ofendido. El pequeño Sherlock ignoró al rechoncho y le siguió diciendo al rubio.

–Por tu ropa y tu cara de nervios llego a la conclusión, noto por la forma en la que tus hombros están rígidos que nunca en tu vida habías utilizado una túnica, mucho menos una capa, temes que se te caiga. Por tu cara, sé que estás nervioso por la razón de que no eras parte de este mundo, pero no tienes miedo, así que tienes un familiar cercano que es un mago, posiblemente tu hermano o hermana – Se giró hacia Stamford – No me interesa de que familia provenga, ustedes idiotas normales que siempre creen que voy a ofender – Se volvió hacia John de nuevo – El que te dijera "hijo de muggles" y no te ofendiera mi comentario es de igual manera prueba de que lo eres.

Por la cabeza de John cruzaron tantas palabras para describir su impresión por Sherlock Holmes, más por su boca salió solamente una palabra:

–¡Eso fue brillante!

El niño moreno lo miró desconcertado.

–Eso no es lo que dice la gente cuando me conoce.

–¿Y qué dicen entonces?

–Vete al diablo.

Los dos niños comenzaron a reír y Stamford sonrió para sus adentros.

* * *

Watson alisó de nuevo su túnica justo después de haberse sentado en la gran mesa de Gryffindor. Habían acordado los prefectos que los nuevos "privilegiados" recibirían a los recién llegados a Hogwarts, así que estaba sentado casi en el extremo más cercano a la mesa de profesores. Se asomó hacia dentro y fuera de la mesa y no encontró rastros de Holmes, soltó el aire frustrado y supuso con cierta decepción que ese año, como los otros tres pasados, no se presentaría su amigo a la ceremonia de bienvenida.

–¡Un lugar a lado de los nuevos! He de felicitarte Watson.

Pero no fue así, ya que esas palabras habían salido de Holmes, que se sentó a lado de él y bajó la mirada.

–¿Es importante que esté aquí hoy? – Dijo el de cabellos desordenados de manera que sólo pudiera escucharle el rubio.

–Gracias amigo.

–No hay de qué, ahora espero que me ayudes a conseguir esos ingredientes y si no puedes, supongo que lo comprenderé.

El prefecto volteó los ojos y le sonrió a Jessie Freman, la nueva prefecta al igual que él y también la nueva capitana del equipo de quidditch. La chica le devolvió una gran y amplia sonrisa a Watson, pero su rostro se endureció cuando Holmes le guiñó un ojo.

Todos en el Gran Comedor se calaron cuando el subdirector, el profesor Flitwick pasó hacia enfrente con los de primer año, tomó la palabra y recordó a los alumnos que el bosque oscuro estaba prohibido. Desde donde estaban los de primer año, John vio el brillo de los ojos de Sherlock al escuchar la palabra _prohibido._ Después se hizo el silencio en general, había llegado la hora de la elección de casas. El pequeño profesor Flitwick se paró encima de un taburete más alto de lo normal, levantó el Sombrero Seleccionador de un taburete que estaba a su lado, carraspeó al tiempo que sacaba un pergamino y dijo con voz firme:

–Andrea Castañeda.

Una niña salió del montón de los de primer año, estaba un tanto sonrojada y caminó lentamente hacia el Sombrero. Holmes la vio desde su asiento y supo que tenía familiares de origen latino.

–Dos galeones a que es Gryffindor – Le dijo a Watson dándole un golpecito en el hombro, el prefecto le dijo sin mirarle:

–Contigo no apuesto esto.

–¡GRYFFINDOR! – Gritó el Sombro y en cuando el profesor le sacó el sombrero de encima, casi corrió a sentarse a lado del prefecto rubio en la mesa de Gryffindor. Los leones estallaron en aplausos para dar la bienvenida a la nueva chica. El rubio le sonrió a la niña mientras se estrechaban las manos. Holmes le levantó el pulgar en forma de aprobación y regresó su atención a la ceremonia.

Todo siguió al ritmo de siempre, niños sentándose bajo el juicio del Sombrero y después a su casa acompañados de vitóres. Holmes estaba totalmente arrepentido de estar ahí, pero con el siguiente nombrado cambió de parecer.

El profesor Flitwick vio el siguiente nombre y por el movimiento de sus ojos todos supieron que releyó el nombre varias veces con los ojos casi desorbitados por la sorpresa, después dirigió su vista hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de Holmes, llamó:

–Holmes Sherlock.

Si el silencio reinaba en el Gran Salón, después de esa sorpresa todos enmudecieron. Watson miró a Holmes preguntándole silenciosamente qué rayos estaba sucediendo. El de cabellos rebeldes no lo miró, solamente estiró el cuello lo más que pudo para poder observar a ese niño mejor.

El niño de cabello rizado se dirigió con paso indiferente hacia el Sombrero. Le extrañó el silencio sepulcral por parte de toda la escuela y buscó con la mirada a alguien de la mesa de Ravenclaw que pudiera darle la respuesta, al mismo tiempo que el pequeño subdirector le ponía el Sombrero en la cabeza. Sus ojos por fin dieron con quien buscaba, un pelirrojo de nariz larga. El pelirrojo le sonrió sin dar a entender nada y después dirigió sus ojos a la mesa de Gryffindor. El Sombrero susurraba cosas a su oído, pero Sherlock no las escuchaba, pues su atención estaba en un muchacho de los leones que tenía el cabello totalmente desordenado y que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

–¡SLYTHERIN!

El subdirector le quitó el Sombrero y el moreno fue a paso tranquilo hacia su mesa y justo cuando se sentó, guiñó un ojo y le sonrió a John, que estaba parado a unos metros de él.

El resto de la ceremonia siguió tan rutinaria como siempre. Justo después del otro Sherlock Holmes fue llamada una niña de cabello casi pelirrojo llamada Molly Hooper que fue elegida Gryffindor. Un niño todavía más pequeño que John, llamado James Moriarty fue a Slytherin y posteriormente fue recibido entre los aplausos de las serpientes. Cada vez quedaban menos niños y para cuando pasó Stamford y Hufflepuff lo recibió con aplausos, John sentía que le temblaban las piernas. Lo peor que podía pasarle era ser el último en la lista.

–Hufflepuff – Dijo Holmes a Watson, este le ignoró y miró con un poco de comprensión al niño, ya que cuando él había sido seleccionado también había sido el último de la lista.

El profesor Flitwick palideció y ahora miró a Watson, el prefecto comenzaba a darse una idea del nombre del niño que estaba sentado.

–Watson John.

Watson recordó ese día como el más extraño de su vida, pues era demasiada casualidad que aparecieran dos niños el mismo año que se llamaran como su mejor amigo y él.

–Sólo puedo decirte una cosa al respecto de todo esto Watson – Le dijo Holmes dándole igual que rompiera el silencio de todo el Comedor.

–¡HUFFLEPUFF! – Gritó el sombrero y el pequeño John caminó a paso tembloroso a integrarse con Stamford y sus compañeros tejones.

–Este curso será realmente interesante, fue como cuando descubrimos a los dos Lestrade.

* * *

La cena había sido un verdadero festín y cuando uno de los prefectos de su casa los llamó, John ya no se sentía nervioso, lo cierto era que hubiera preferido estar en Ravenclaw o Gryffindor como su hermana le había dicho. El prefecto los condujo cerca de la cocina y les enseñó que barriles golpear y cómo para poder pasar a la Sala Común. Entró impresionado a la cálida guarida de los tejones, donde un cálido color amarillo era abundante. La Sala Común era redonda y bajita, era como un escondite, una madriguera y eso le agradó a John. Pero lo que más le gustó fue la cómoda cama en laque dormiría desde ese instante. Se recostó y recapituló todo lo que había pasado en el día. Y lo último que en lo que pensó antes de quedarse dormido, es que era una verdadera lástima que aquel niño increíble, Sherlock Holmes y él no hubieran quedado en la misma casa.

Mientras en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Watson bostezaba, los hechos de esa noche habían sido totalmente inusuales, pero no era una razón como para quitarle el sueño al nuevo prefecto; así que el rubio subió hacia los dormitorios y antes de cruzar la puerta le dedicó una mirada a Holmes, que estaba sentado cerca del fuego y totalmente pensativo.

Normal era que los nuevos slytherin se impresionaran con la vista al interior del Lago Negro que tenían desde los ventanales de la oscura, verdosa y acogedora Sala Común. Pero de las diez nuevas serpientes había uno que no tenía la nariz pegada a una ventana esperando ver pasar a una sirena. El pequeño Sherlock estaba cómodamente sentado en un sillón de piel, con las manos juntas y con la vista enfrente. Tenía que saber quien era el gryffindor de cabello rebelde que su haermano había visto mientras él tenía puesto el Sombrero Seleccionador.

* * *

_Bueno, ahí estuvo el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado a todos, nos vemos pronto con el siguiente. No olviden dejar un review ;)_


	2. Is it Poison Nany?

_Bueno, aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo, perdonen si tardé demasiado en actualizarlo, pero se descompuso mi computadora y tuve que hacerme de otros medios para transcribirlo. Espero les guste._

* * *

**2. Is it poison, Nany?**

La primer semana estaba cerca de terminar, el nublado jueves guardaba del sol a los apresurados alumnos que corrían a comenzar el segundo período de clases del día. John no dejaba de preguntarse la razón por la que sus compañeros se codeaban cada vez que le veían pasar. Se preguntó el primer de clases si había hecho algo gracioso o indebido durante la Ceremonia de Selección, pues no podía olvidar la cara de sorpresa de sus compañeros de otros cursos al verle pasar hacia enfrente de todos. Lo mismo sucedía con Sherlock, pero el pequeño slytherin no se preocupaba por tal tema cuyo motivo era totalmente obvio. John suspiró frustrado al ver su horario y confirmar que materia le tocaba a esa hora: clase doble de pociones con Slytherin; el problema no era que se tratara de la materia de pociones, la clase de fama más peligrosa, tampoco era que tuviera la clase con los de la casa verde, aunque la mayoría de sus compañeros de esa casa eran molestos. El problema radicaba en que la clase era en los salones de las mazmorras. Demasiado enredo era todo el colegio y cuando ya creía que lo había dominado aparecía un salón con una ubicación nueva y desconocida. Miró su reloj y al saber que aún disponía de unos minutos para llegar a tiempo buscó a Stamford. Encontró a su regordete compañero sacando el libro de pociones de su baúl, John se acomodó la túnica que se le caía de sus hombros y saludó al chico.

-No entiendo como los ravenclaw son tan rápidos para la clase de encantamientos – Dijo el pequeño Watson desinteresado. Mike se acomodó los lentes y miró a John.

-Bueno, es porque ellos siempre son individualistas, nosotros jalamos parejo.

John sonrió.

-Tienes razón mmm Mike, ¿sabes dónde están las mazmorras?

Le dijo metiendo el libro de pociones a su mochila, Stamford negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo idea, será un problema llegar.

Soltó el aire sin esperanza y salió del dormitorio seguido del niño rechoncho. Estaba casi seguro que llegaría tarde a su primera clase de Pociones, pero afortunadamente se le cruzó uno de los prefectos en su camino. Un prefecto tenía por obligación ayudar a sus compañeros de Casa y en ese momento no les venía nada mal un poco de ayuda a Stamford y a él. El prefecto en cuestión era del sexto curso, no era muy alto y a pesar de estar medio delgado, tenía las mejillas abundantes, tenía unos ojos de color miel que brillaban. El prefecto sonreía y platicaba con otro chico mientras guardaba sus libros y pergaminos para la próxima clase. Estaba sentado en uno de los enormes sillones color mostaza sentado junto con el otro muchacho. John supo que el otro era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch por la insignia que llevaba. El pequeño Watson se paró enfrente de ambos chicos y carraspeó para llamar la atención, prefecto volteó a verlo guardando su sonrisa.

-John Watson – Dijo el prefecto.

John asintió y se preguntó cuál era la razón para que todo mundo ya se supiera su nombre incluso antes de que el los conociera.

-Sí, ¿eres…

-Gregory Lestrade – El prefecto le tendió la mano y el niño se vio bajo un saludo firme y formal. John se acomodó de nuevo la túnica sobre el hombro y alzó la cara para poder mirar bien al prefecto Lestrade.

-No sé cómo llegar a las mazmorras.

Lestrade sonrió inocentemente y volteó hacia el capitán, el otro chico hizo una gran y bonita sonrisa enseñando los dientes.

-Sales de la Sala Común y bajas a la mazmorra, del otro lado del Vestíbulo, no es la gran cosa.

John asintió agradecido.

-Muchas gracias Lestrade.

-De nada Watson, corre a tu clase.

John le hizo caso y acompañado por Mike fueron corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

Tenía más que claro que llegarían tarde a la clase, así que no fue tan vergonzoso cuando Stamford y John abrieron la puerta y la clase se silenció. El profesor de pociones era gordo, mucho, tenía el cabello canoso y un enorme bigote de morsa posaba sobre su boca. Al ver entrar a los dos niños hizo una gran sonrisa y abrió los brazos.

-Más chicos ¡pasen! ¡pasen! – Caminó hacia Mike y John que seguían parados a la entrada del salón – Hay un lugar para ti a lado de algún otro hufflepuff – Le dijo a Mike alentándolo a pasar, poniéndole una mano en el hombro – John Watson – Dijo agachándose para quedar a la misma altura de John, el rubio se ruborizó preguntándose una vez más la razón por la cual todos conocían ahí. El profesor le señaló una banca en el fondo del salón – Bueno, claro que te tocó con el joven Sherlock Holmes, espero que su equipo me sorprenda.

El profesor le guiñó un ojo y John se sentó a lado de Sherlock, con quien después de toda una semana de no pasar un rato juntos. John sacó su pergamino, la pluma y la tinta y lo acomodó todo sobre la banca, el chico de cabello rizado lo volteó a ver y le sonrió de lado. El profesor volvió a su sitio enfrente de la clase y sonrió de nuevo.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo, para los que no me he presentado, soy el profesor Horace Slughorn, en mis primeros dos cursos la materia se traba en equipos de dos. El compañero con el que compartan la mesa será su equipo, así que espero se coordinen, ya que espero sorpresas, sobre todo del equipo que está al fondo.

John se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que hablaba de Sherlock y de él.

-¿No te parece que todos los maestros ya esperan algo de ti?

El hufflepuff volteó hacia al slytherin y este afirmó con la cabeza. Sherlock ni siquiera lo miraba, pero tenía la extraña impresión de que sabía la respuesta del rubio.

La clase prosiguió sin novedades, John se encontró con que Sherlock era hábil con las pociones y él bueno siguiendo las instrucciones del slytherin, al final de la clase, tanto tejones como serpientes salieron triunfantes con diez puntos para cada casa, cortesía del equipo Holmes-Watson. Al salir del salón, John intentó platicar con Sherlock, pero el otro niño salió disparado hacia el interior de las mazmorras, dejando al pequeño Watson con las palabras en la boca. Le agradaba Sherlock, pero lo cierto era que hubiera preferido hacer equipo con alguien de su propia casa para realizar ese ensayo sobre la poción que habían realizado en la clase. Pero al menos ese era un tema que podía esperar, ya era la hora de la comida y su estómago le exigía combustible para el cuerpo.

* * *

-Holmes, no has quitado la vista de la mesa de los verdes – Watson soltó un codazo a su amigo para que respondiera, pero el castaño no movió ni un músculo, su plato de comida estaba totalmente vacío al igual que su vaso. El rubio pasó su mano varias veces por la vista de Holmes, pero no logró nada.

-Nos par demasiado a mí, Watson – El castaño dijo apenas y abriendo la boca, el prefecto volteó los ojos y siguió comiendo de su plato.

-Entonces te has obsesionado con el otro Holmes – Dijo Watson sin dejar de comer el contenido de su deliciosa comida. Su amigo hizo un ruido afirmativo.

-Ni siquiera lo he visto con el otro John Watson – Holmes tomó su vaso y dio un sorbo sin darse cuenta que estaba totalmente vacío. Ese comentario llamó la atención del prefecto, pues levantó la vista hacia la mesa de los tejones y no tardó en dar con el pequeño hufflepuff que comía y platicaba con otros tejones de primer año.

-Según Lestrade, es un niño mediocremente normal – El rubio puntualizó volviendo su interés en su plato – Así que no esperes grandes cosas de esos niños.

-Bueno, pero si Lestrade es un completo imbécil, así que tomaré esa opinión como nula.

Watson negó con la cabeza y terminó por segunda ocasión su plato y lo volvió a rellenar con alitas adobadas de pollo.

Holmes volteó hacia su desinteresado amigo e hizo una mueca al mismo tiempo volvía su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Pensó que tal vez un plato con carne le vendría bien, estuvo a nada de servirse un poco de lomo, cuando su mirada se desvió hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Una chica de facciones delicadas y suaves miraba sonriendo hacia Holmes, este tragó saliva nervioso y se levantó de la mesa de los leones con rapidez y agilidad.

-Te veo en Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas, Watson.

-Pero yo no tomo esa clase.

No le prestó atención al rubio y salió casi corriendo hacia el Vestíbulo. Se paró justo a la entrada principal del colegio y dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor. De ahí salió la chica que había visto anteriormente, la cual no era ni muy alta ni muy baja, con su cabello castaño perfectamente peinado, su piel limpia y espolvoreada y sus labios rojos y…

Holmes volteó hacia otro lado intentando aparentar que no le daba importancia a la chica, cuyos vivos azulados de la túnica hicieran resaltar aún más el color de los labios de la joven. Cuando llegó a lado del gryffindor le sonrió aunque el chico fingiera no verla y alzó su rostro para darle un beso al chico entre la mejilla y los labios.

-¿Qué sucede querido? Nunca quieres que tu amigo nos vea juntos – Dijo la ravenclaw dándose media vuelta y apoyando su nuca en el pecho de Holmes, con esa voz coqueta y la sonrisa que tanto la identificaban.

-No sería muy…

-¿Romántico? – Se volteó para besar a Holmes, pero el chico de cabellos revueltos se escabulló poniendo una distancia entre los dos.

-Iba a decir conveniente. Ahora, Adler…

-Tu gemelo que no lo es – De nuevo Irene Adler interrumpió al muchacho poniendo su índice sobre los labios del león para callarlo. Tomó aire y con los ojos bien abiertos continuó hablando: - Me sorprende que aún el buen Watson y tú no los hayan interceptado – Sonrió. Holmes alzó una ceja y la miró profundamente – lo cierto es que este Sherlock Holmes es todavía más misterioso que tú amor – se rio encantadoramente y el castaño sonrió sarcásticamente – al igual que tú, mis ojos están en el pequeño slytherin, cuida de que el pequeño no quite mi interés en ti, Sherlock – Con lo último ya estaba de camino hacia la Gran Escalinata. Pero Holmes la detuvo por la muñeca, Adler volteó hacia él y le acomodó la arrugada túnica – Me encanta acomodarte la túnica.

Holmes murmuró algo ininteligible y después besó a la ravenclaw fugaz pero apasionadamente para inmediatamente después salir disparado hacia los terrenos del colegio.

Watson miraba cómodamente apoyado en el marco de la enorme puerta del Gran Comedor. Estaba con una gran sonrisa mientras observaba aquella escena. Siempre que veía a Adler seducir a Holmes de aquella manera se preguntaba las tantas razones por las que su amigo pocas veces cedía. Y cuando se lo preguntaba llegaban a su cabeza los mil y un argumentos que ya le había dado su amigo. Entre los que destacaban: "Watson, las mujeres son criaturas sensibles y extrañas, poco racionales, así que no confíes en ellas", "El día que deposites toda tu confianza en una mujer te verás condenado y perderás independencia de por vida". No lo culpaba, simplemente así era su amigo. Pero al ver cómo detenía y besaba a la ravenclaw intentó contener la risa y se preguntó la razón por la que Holmes y Adler no tenían algo a ojos de los demás. Supuso que no lo sabría jamás mientras Holmes salía disparado hacia su clase de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas. Se acomodó la mochila y comenzó a dirigirse hacia su clase de Aritmancia.

Irene Adler. La chica que varias veces había saboteado los planes de Holmes. Todo comenzó a finales del tercer año de los gryffindor. Watson se había negado durante todo el curso escolar a saquear por primera ocasión algunos ingredientes raros que solamente podían encontrarse en el despacho de Slughorn. Sin embargo Holmes había sido lo suficientemente insistente como para convencerlo de llevar a cabo la arriesgada proeza. Su aventura había terminado cuando encontraron el despacho totalmente vacío y donde antes se encontraba el escritorio del profesor se encontraba tan sólo una fotografía, una bruja muy joven que sonreía coqueta a quienes miraran la fotografía. A pesar de todo lo que le dijo el rubio, Holmes se quedó con la foto y la guardó. Después de eso encontraron a la chica de la fotografía, que era una ravenclaw de segundo año, sentada a sus anchas en la mesa de los leones. Fue la primera vez que vieron y notaron a Adler. A Watson le sorprendió desde un inicio la comunicación que se había dado entre la ravenclaw y su amigo. Sin duda no se le hacía normal. Después de otros dos encuentros, donde Watson llegó a la conclusión de que Adler tenía mucha más maña que Holmes, no los volvió a ver juntos enfrente de todos. Siempre que Holmes buscaba a Adler (cosa que pasaba en rarísimas ocasiones) desaparecía sin decir nada. Y cuando Irene buscaba al gryffindor, este evitaba que alguna otra persona los viera juntos. Fue cuando Watson comenzó a sospechar.

Una noche, a la hora de la cena, vieron como la muchacha se acercaba a paso decidido hacia ellos, de la nada Holmes dio por terminada su cena y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor. El rubio pensó que se quedaría ahí sentado como siempre esperando a que su mejor amigo no regresara. Pero en esa ocasión todo fue diferente. De pronto se encontró escondido en el extremo de un pasillo y espiando a Holmes y Adler. Nunca había visto al castaño así: discutiendo y al mismo tiempo "pasando el rato" con la ravenclaw. Esperó después a que Holmes le dijera algo sobre Irene. Pero las palabras jamás llegaron. Incluso cuando le comentó a Holmes lo que había visto, el castaño lo negó todo "Adler es traicionera, no tendría algo con ella".

Eso había sido hace casi un año y para ese entonces Watson ya estaba acostumbrado y se divertía al ver al castaño así.

Ya estaba en el quinto piso y aún no veía fin a la escalinata, un hufflepuff que iba bajando a toda velocidad de las escaleras chocó con él derribándolo.

-¡Lo siento! – Dijo el chico que lo había tirado. Cuando Watson enfocó la vista no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando vio al niño rubio. Se trataba ni más ni menos del pequeño John Watson. El pequeño tejón miró apenado al prefecto. Este se levantó despreocupado intentando no apurar al niño.

-Venías corriendo – Le dijo seriamente. El pequeño John bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento prefecto, es que no encuentro el salón de Teoría de la Magia.

Watson lo comprendía, él también se había perdido en su primer semana en el castillo y así fue como comenzó a hablarle a Holmes. Sonrió al pequeño y le acomodó la túnica que se le caía de los hombros.

-Bueno, Teoría de la Magia está en el sexto piso, dudo mucho que llegues ahí bajando las escaleras.

John agradeció con una rápida inclinación de cabeza y salió corriendo hacia arriba.

-¡Gracias! – Le dijo el hufflepuff al gryffindor. Watson sonrió satisfecho y continuó subiendo las escaleras.

* * *

Al día siguiente John se preguntó si su pareja en Pociones seguiría siendo Sherlock al ver el horario en la pizarra. Una hora de pociones. Pero lo que en verdad lo emocionó al ver todo el horario es que tendría su primer clase de vuelo. No sabía que era montar una escoba y un nervio emocionado cruzó por su cabeza. No podía esperar a que comenzara esa clase.

En esa ocasión llegó temprano al salón acompañado de Mike Stamford. Grande y agradable fue la sorpresa de ver ahí a Sherlock, con su cabello peinado y su túnica impecable. Pero no pensaba sentarse con el slytherin, de hecho deseaba sentarse con alguien de su propia casa. Tomó asiento a lado de Mike y no pasaron ni tres segundos para que sintiera el toque de Sherlock en su hombro. Volteó indiferente y se encontró con la igualmente indiferente mirada de Sherlock.

-Slughorn dijo que trabajaríamos juntos – El chico se lo dijo con voz neutra, sin embargo John notó una mirada insistente por parte de su compañero. Volteó hacia Mike y este alzó los hombros.

No le quedaba de otra, se levantó y fue al último lugar del salón junto con el niño de cabello rizado.

Y a pesar de que repeló de trabajar con Sherlock, tuvieron juntos una buena nota de la clase del día, haciendo una Poción de Forúnculos casi perfecta. John se dio cuenta de que al menos hacía un buen equipo con el otro chico y al final de la clase terminó por aceptar la idea. John era un niño bastante social, siempre lo había sido. Así que fue totalmente normal que quisiera hablar con el slytherin después de la clase, simplemente no pudo. En cuanto la clase se dio por terminada Sherlock salió casi corriendo del salón, sin siquiera decirle un "nos vemos" a John. Un chico bastante pequeño en estatura y con los ojos grandes y brillantes se paró a lado de John.

-Nadie de la casa ha podido hablar con él – Le dijo el niño con la voz muy calmada. El rubio lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Nadie le habla?

El otro chico alzó los hombros.

-Bueno, sí le hablamos y él nos habla, pero muy poco. A los minutos dice que está aburrido y se va.

-Cuando se va así me dan ganas de soltarle un golpe – Soltó John sin darse cuenta. El niño sonrió al oírlo.

-¿Sabes John? Yo también soy de padres muggles.

El rubio sonrió, sintió cierta empatía con ese niño, pero algo no le daba buena espina.

-Dime Jim, nos vemos luego.

El chico de grandes ojos salió tranquilamente del salón siguiendo a los demás slytherin. El rubio lo siguió con la mirada y cuando lo perdió de vista volteó a Stamford y Fletcher sonriente.

-¡Vamos a clase de vuelo!

Llegaron al patio principal sin ningún problema. En medio del patio estaban perfectamente acomodadas veinte escobas, diez de cada lado. El lugar ya estaba con algunos slytherin platicando emocionados sobre la experiencia nueva (para algunos). John alzó una ceja, no sabía que igual esa clase con las serpientes, buscó con la mirada pero de todas las túnicas de vivos esmeraldas no encontró la perfecta de Sherlock.

-¡Dos minutos y comenzamos Hufflepuff y Slytherin! – una mujer de cabello corto y alborotado y con ojos de gato llamó la atención de los alumnos. John asintió cada vez más emocionado, tomó a Andrew Fletcher por los hombros y lo condujo a lado de una escoba, según las indicaciones de la profesora Hooch. El rubio apartó una escoba a su lado derecho, Mike supuso que era para él, pero cuando se paró a lado de la escoba John le negó con la cabeza.

-A lado de Andrew hay más escobas.

Mike frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Le guardas lugar a tu nuevo novio? – Mike lo dijo por molestar, John se limitó a ignorarlo olímpicamente.

-¡Bienvenidos a su primer clase de vuelo! A continuación…

El pequeño hufflepuff ponía atención totalmente emocionado a la maestra, esperaba con grandes ansias aprender a volar, sin embargo no apartaba sus ojos de la entrada del patio. Cuando por fin vio el cabello rizado de Sherlock acercarse al lugar de la clase. John sonrió y alzó la mano para llamarlo, Sherlock avanzó lentamente hacia su lugar a lado del hufflepuff. El rubio le sonrió amigablemente.

-Te guardé un lugar.

Sherlock alzó una ceja y volteó a mirarlo lentamente.

-¿Gracias?

John asintió, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que si quería hablar más con aquel chico, tendría que adaptarse a su extraña forma de ser.

Escucharon las instrucciones de madame Hooch muy atentos. La maestra de ojos felinos paseaba la mirada en todos sus alumnos mientras seguía dando las instrucciones. John estaba muy emocionado, tal vez estaba mil veces más entusiasmado por volar una escoba que por hacer hechizos.

-Pondrán la mano con la que usan la varita encima de la escoba y dirán "arriba" con voz de mando y seguridad.

John asintió y puso su mano sobre la escoba, el nervio y la emoción eran tantos que cuando dijo la palabra por primera vez no fue suficiente para que la escoba llegara a su mano. A su lado, Sherlock se rio y el rubio tuvo de nuevo inmensas ganas de darle un golpe. El moreno tenía aún su escoba en el piso, de hecho no había llamado la escoba ni una sola vez y solamente se dedicaba a observar a todos sus compañeros. A sus ojos aquello era patético, sus pensamientos invadieron su totalidad y al final una palabra salió por sus labios expresando lo que pensaba de esa clase.

-Tonterías.

Su voz se escuchó sobre las exclamaciones entusiastas de sus compañeros. Un silencio repentino se hizo en toda la clase. La profesora con el rostro enrojecido por el enojo y con su escoba en mano se acercó a Sherlock con paso amenazante. John se hizo pequeño ante la figura amenazante de madame Hooch y se preguntó si Sherlock era un completo idiota como para haber dicho eso en voz alta. El moreno miró indiferente a la maestra, no la estaba retando (o eso era lo que pensaba el niño) simplemente miraba a la maestra con la misma intensidad con la que esta le miraba.

-Sherlock Holmes, podría apostar – dijo la maestra inclinando la cabeza para intimidar al niño – la clase le parece a usted una tontería, entonces demuéstreme que sabe usted montar una escoba y lo dejaré seguir en mi clase y tal vez un día pertenecer al equipo de Slytherin.

La mirada de ambos era intimidante, la de la maestra de furia y la de Sherlock inexpresivamente seria. John, que seguía a lado del slytherin, pensó que sería el final de su compañero, que no lo volvería a ver en esa clase…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El primer fin de semana, su primer fin de semana en Hogwarts estaba a nada de tocar su fin y John no dejaba de estar sorprendido por lo que pasó en la clase de vuelo. Esa imagen, Sherlock volando libremente sobre sus compañeros de clase y dirigiendo una mirada de burla a Hooch. Eso era algo que simplemente jamás se le olvidaría al hufflepuff.

Al terminar la clase intentó hablar con el niño de cabellos rizados, pero una vez más las rápidas y largas piernas del slytherin dejaron una gran diferencia entre John y él. Y John simplemente le quería hablar, pues suponía que siempre estaba solo.

El viernes en la tarde significó el rompimiento total de la tensión de la primer semana. Andrew, Mike y él se sentaron en un cómodo sillón de la cálida Sala Común para platicar y recordar lo mejor de la semana. Sin embargo eso no era lo que quería hacer John. Su naturaleza curiosa le llamaba a explorar el castillo, conocer compañeros y profesores, platicar con los fantasmas, observar en la distancia como el poltergeist Peevees hacía alguna maldad a los desprevenidos. Pero no fue así, Mike Stamford era un mestizo de sangre y Andrew Fletcher un sangre limpia, aunque su emoción por haber entrado en el colegio aún no mermaba, ambos ya habían crecido con todas las grandes historias del colegio, pasadizos y residentes eternos, aparte que sabían que tenían siete largos años por delante en aquel lugar. Igual John lo sabía, pero sentía que la impaciencia le ganaba, no le importaba que aún le faltara mucho tiempo en el colegio, él quería conocer en cuanto antes mejor donde viviría.

El domingo en la tarde, Fletcher les mostró a Stamford y a él lo que era el ajedrez mágico. Se divirtieron unas horas jugando y el rubio llegó a la conclusión de que ese juego no era para él, fuera mágico o no. Así que se limitó a observar a sus dos nuevos amigos cómo se la pasaban jugando.

Ya casi era la hora de cenar. Mike dijo un chiste y los otros dos niños rieron. La mención de un caldero en el chiste les llevó a recordar la clase de pociones, después en la tarea de esa materia que era para entregarse el jueves y de ahí… se miraron los tres totalmente pálidos. No habían hecho el ensayo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Tomaron sus pergaminos, unos frascos de tinta y sus plumas, lo metieron todo a sus mochilas y salieron corriendo por la entrada de barriles. El prefecto Lestrade les gritó que dejaran de correr, pero los niños no le hicieron caso, mayor era su preocupación por llegar a la biblioteca.

Era la primera vez que entraban ahí. La biblioteca estaba en el cuarto piso. Los tres niños entraron jadeando ruidosamente, por el ruido se les acercó la bibliotecaria con mirada amenazante.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo? – la mujer les dijo con la voz queda pero amenazante. John notó que Mike iba a decir algo, pero solamente temblaron sus labios – si van a tronar petardos mejor sálganse, aquí hay gente estudiando.

Ante ese comentario John hizo una mueca de desconcierto.

-Pero si está por terminar el domingo – contestó el rubio en un susurro.

-Aún en domingo hay gente responsable Watson – la mujer les dijo de nuevo pero ya más tranquila – no hagan ruido – y volvió a sus labores.

Los tres tejones se adentraron en la biblioteca para hacer su ensayo sobre el origen de la defensa contra las artes oscuras. Encontraron una mesa lejos de la bibliotecaria y ahí se acomodaron. Mientras sacaba su material para comenzar a trabajar, Andrew se acercó a John y le susurró:

-Me extraña que todos te conozcan aquí.

-A mí también – le contestó John.

Se sentaron a trabajar. El rubio aún no se sentía acostumbrado a usar la pluma y manchó sus pergaminos varias veces, eso les provocó risa a Andrew y Mike, que se reían silenciosamente cada vez que John tenía que volver a empezar el ensayo por algún enorme manchón que hacía en la tarea.

-Te guardaremos algo de la cena – Le dijo Stamford a John poniéndole una mano en el hombro para consolarlo. El pequeño rubio asintió y bufó con frustración.

Sus amigos ya iban a cenar y a terminar el primer fin de semana mientras él se encontraba peleándose con la tinta y los pergaminos. Le hubiera dado igual el haber entregado su ensayo todo manchado de tinta como el de Andrew, pero recordaba las palabras del profesor McMillan sobre la limpieza de los trabajos. Así que soportó que chillara su tripa de hambre.

Ya estaba cerca de terminar cuando alguien se sentó en la mesa donde él se encontraba, John sonrió esperando encontrarse con la cara de Andrew o Mike, pero en lugar de ellos se encontró con Sherlock, que ante la sonrisa de John de igual manera le sonrió, pero su sonrisa era exagerada y un poco falsa. John movió las cejas a manera de saludo ya sin sonrisa y volvió su atención a su trabajo.

-No era mi compañía la que esperabas.

-Nop – el rubio remarcó la p.

-Esa es tarea de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Sip – remarcó de nuevo la p.

-Yo vengo aquí cuando estoy aburrido ¡como ahora! – Sherlock de pronto alzó la voz. A los pocos segundos apareció de nuevo la bibliotecaria lanzando fuego por la nariz.

-¡Le dije señor Watson! Se lo advierto. Una palabra más y usted y el señor Holmes se salen de mi biblioteca.

Los dejó solos de nuevo. Sherlock giró los ojos como si todo aquello fuera una tontería. John sonrió, aquella situación no hubiera sido agradable para cualquiera, pero el rubio se sintió como pez en el agua.

Después de ese instante no volvieron a intercambiar palabra por ese domingo. John llegó a su Sala Común y se encontró a sus dos amigos esperándole con unas empanadas de calabaza las cuales devoró. La siguiente semana en Hogwarts había sido igualmente emocionante pero no tanto como la primera. El pequeño Watson demostró y se dio cuenta que tenía habilidad para la clase de Encantamientos. Nunca pensó que ese fugaz encuentro en la biblioteca con Sherlock significaría tanto para el otro niño, no pensó que el día que tenía Herbología con los slytherin al entrar encontraría un lugar a lado del otro niño apartado para él. Que al entrar a la clase de pociones no se encontraría solamente con el perfecto y silencioso ejecutor de las pócimas. Después de ese encuentro en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, John Watson encontró un buen compañero cuya plática era casi nula, pero que aun así su compañía era apreciable. Los encuentros entre el tejón y la serpiente se hicieron cada más usuales en el transcurso del primer mes. Después y antes de clase estaban juntos rondando por los pasillos del castillo, por los terrenos y escaleras, había veces en las que John ni siquiera comía con sus compañeros, tomaba bastante comida, lo hacía un hatillo y salía a compartir la comida con Sherlock en los terrenos y patios. Ya sabían todos en el castillo que si veían a un tejón y una serpiente juntos se trataba de John y Sherlock.

El capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff, Greg Lestrade, entró a la Sala Común un sábado de la tercer semana del curso escolar, anduvo por la Sala Común con un andar satisfecho, se sentó a lado del prefecto de sexto año, Gregory Lestrade y se estiró como si fuera despertando.

-Me debes cinco galeones Lestrade – le dijo el capitán con una gran sonrisa. El prefecto no desatendía su lectura.

-Eso dicen los rumores.

El capitán soltó una risa divertida y hojeó uno de los libros que tenía enfrente.

-Eso te sucede por no salir nunca de aquí ¿cómo puedes ser prefecto así? Los acabo de ver. El pequeño Holmes iba corriendo hablando muy emocionado por los pasillos y siendo acompañado por John.

-Eso sólo significa una cosa para mí Lestrade, me van a dar dolor de cabeza con los problemas que se buscarán.

* * *

Watson pasó saliva nervioso, se había preparado para ese momento en toda su vida (en realidad sólo en las vacaciones). Cuando la capitana Jessie hizo la señal, el rubio subió a su escoba y voló hacia los postes de anotación. Era el momento de demostrar que era realmente bueno. Dirigió su mirada hacia las gradas, sonrió levemente y desvió rápidamente la mirada cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de una ravenclaw pelirroja. Soltó aire para calmar un poco sus nervios y volvió a mirar hacia las gradas. Negó con una sonrisa al confirmar que Holmes estaba ahí, con su mirada perdida en el horizonte, pero bueno, al final y al cabo ahí se encontraba su amigo. Escuchó el pitido de Jessie que indicaba el inicio de la prueba, puso su atención hacia enfrente, donde un chico gryffindor se preparaba con una _quaffle_ en mano y cuando el muchacho lanzó el balón Watson se lanzó a detenerlo.

-Dime para qué rayos vamos a la Casa de los Gritos – dijo Watson cargando una caja de madera. Llevaba aún puesta la túnica especial para jugar al quidditch, estaba sudando y tenía una cara de pocos amigos, con las cejas rectas y la mirada seria. Enfrente de él iba Holmes caminando con los brazos libres, volteó hacia el prefecto con una media sonrisa.

-Por cierto Watson, he de felicitarte, ahora los campeonatos dependen prácticamente de ti.

El rubio miró a Holmes con intensas ganas de lanzarle la caja al de cabellos alborotados y volver lo antes posible a la torre de Gryffindor. Era inconcebible a sus ojos que un prefecto anduviera fuera de noche. No le contestó nada, Holmes comenzó a decir datos sobre el quidditch que habrían desanimado a cualquier otra persona.

Se detuvieron enfrente del Sauce Boxeador, Holmes miró con una sonrisa llena de curiosidad, sacó su varita y dijo:

-_Inmobillus._

El árbol, el cual estaba quieto permaneció igual de inmóvil. El castaño continuó caminando.

-Vamos Watson, el tiempo apremia.

El prefecto suspiró mirando hacia todas direcciones para confirmar que no los seguían y luego continuó el camino hacia el pasadizo del interior del árbol.

Ya dentro de la casa, Holmes sacó lo que estaba dentro de la caja, se trataba de lo necesario para hacer una poción. Watson se sentó en el sucio piso a lado del otro chico y miró los ingredientes.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? – dijo prestando un repentino interés hacia la pócima que iban a preparar. Holmes colocó el caldero encima de la estufeta, la prendió usando _Incendio_ y volteó hacia el prefecto.

-_Veritaserum._

Watson soltó una rápida risa de burla.

-Eso es demasiado avanzado.

-No para mí, Watson – dijo Holmes totalmente absorto en el caldero. Watson se cruzó de brazos.

-Y si pudieras hacerla ¿para qué?

Holmes hizo un ruido característico de él cuando se burlaba de su amigo.

-Nunca falta.

El rubio le iba a contestar, pero escuchó un ruido en la entrada del pasillo, volteó hacia el castaño y este le devolvió la mirada con los ojos bien abiertos. Holmes le señaló la entrada del pasillo con la cabeza y sacó su varita, Watson lo imitó y juntos dejaron el caldero para ir a la entrada del pasillo. Al llegar a lado del pasadizo Holmes puso su varita hacia enfrente y dijo al mismo tiempo que la persona que estaba entrando:

-_¡Lumos!_

La punta de ambas varitas de iluminaron y Holmes y Watson pudieron ver al intruso… que en realidad se trataba de dos.

Un chico de piel pálida y cabello rizado y el otro niño de apariencia menor y cabello rubio sin brillo. Holmes no bajó la guardia, Watson lo miró de reojo y notó un peculiar brillo en sus ojos.

-Ébano – dijo Holmes sonriente.

-Sí – le contestó el niño moreno.

-Interesante – dijo Holmes guardando la varita. El niño no la bajó y recibió un codazo del otro.

-Sherlock, estás loco si piensas retar a duelo a éste, es mucho mayor que tú – le dijo el pequeño rubio. El niño moreno alzó los hombros, dirigió su vista hacia Watson y dijo gravemente:

-Vaya ejemplo que das prefecto.

Watson sintió que enrojecía del enojo y sintió unas ganas inmensas de golpear al niño como si se tratara de Holmes.

-No les bajaré puntos Holmes – le dijo al niño slytherin de manera amenazante. Sherlock volvió a levantar los hombros.

-Porque no te conviene que sepan dónde estabas tú también – le contestó el pequeño Sherlock. John se llevó una mano a la cara frustrado y Holmes levantó una ceja.

-Mucho gusto – dijo Holmes poniéndose entre su amigo y el otro Holmes, señaló al moreno y dijo: - ¿eres hermano del delegado Mycroft? Me recuerda a mi hermano Mycroft – soltó una risa sarcástica – me presento, soy Sherlock Holmes y este es mi amigo John Watson – se señaló a sí mismo y después a Watson. John abrió la boca totalmente sorprendido. Señaló a Watson, se señaló a sí mismo, señaló a Holmes y por último a Sherlock.

-Increíble – dijo apenas pudiendo hablar.

Sherlock guardó la varita y tomó sus manos por detrás de su espalda y miró de arriba abajo a Holmes.

-No me sorprende, en realidad… aburrido – se volteó hacia la salida – Vámonos John, ya sabemos hacia dónde nos lleva este pasadizo.

John dio un paso hacia atrás sin quitar su vista encima de Watson.

-No… nos vemos Watson – dijo al final sonriente y se volteó siguiendo al slytherin. Watson sonrió comprensivo.

-Nos vemos, Watson.

Cuando se quedaron solos Holmes fue de nuevo hacia el caldero y se dejó caer en el piso. Tomó un frasco y vertió parte del contenido en el caldero.

-Le hubieras quitado puntos a la casa de las culebras.

Dijo distraído. Watson cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la pared. Sabía que le esperarían más encuentros como ese con el otro Sherlock Holmes y el pequeño John Watson.

* * *

_Bueno eso fue todo, espero no tardar demasiado en subir el tercer capítulo, el cual ya tengo parte escrito, muchas gracias a quienes lo han leído, sé que la idea no es fácil para muchos, pero al final esto es por puro entretenimiento. _

_Muchas gracias a IJustWantMoreKlaine por su review, pensé que nadie me dejaría algo por escrito, y sí, habrá dos Mycroft, los cuales saldrán a su debido tiempo, al igual que Irene Adler y Moriarty, todos ya tienen un lugar en esta loca historia. Me encantara que te gustara la idea de este loco fic, espero te siga gustando :)_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo a todos._


End file.
